


My Tumblr Drabbles

by hajimes_erect_ahoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kissing, M/M, More tags to be added, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Walking home in the rain, and more ships and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_erect_ahoge/pseuds/hajimes_erect_ahoge
Summary: Just taking the drabbles I write on Tumblr and posting them here! If you have a request, visit me at @hajimes-erect-ahoge on Tumblr!Chapter 1: Oumasai- KissChapter 2: Fuyupeko- StormChapter 3: Amamatsu- Adventure
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Oumasai- Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss
> 
> HPA au
> 
> word count: 675

Saihara was sitting on the bed in his dorm, studying diligently for one of his upcoming exams. Right as he turned the page of his notes he heard a knock at the door, along with a familiar voice.

“Saihara-chaaan! It’s me, your favorite person ever!” Ouma stood patiently outside the door, being considerate enough to knock rather than picking his way in.

Saihara didn’t look up from his notes, not wanting to interrupt his current train of thought.

“It’s open.”

Ouma swung the door open, letting himself into Saihara’s room without hesitation.

“Ooh, studying I see? My beloved Saihara-chan is oh-so studious!” Ouma chirped.

Saihara let out a quiet “Mhm,” still more focused on his notes than on Ouma.

That was, until he felt Ouma seat himself on the bed right next to him, their shoulders almost touching. Ouma closed the distance between them even more when he leaned over, observing the other boy’s notes.

“Biology?”

Saihara gave a small nod in response.

“Hmm… How boring…”

It was silent for a moment, Saihara trying to focus back on his notes while Ouma sat there with his arms crossed, clearly bored. No matter how much he tried, Saihara just couldn’t go back to studying, much too occupied with thoughts of how close he was to Ouma. He could even feel the warmth emanating off of the other boy’s body, and it made his want to bring himself even closer to him.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Saihara didn’t notice Ouma smirking. In one swift motion he grabbed Saihara’s notes and took off, bolting out of the room. He stopped in the doorway momentarily, waving Saihara’s notes in the air.

“Come and get me, detective!” Ouma teased, a sly grin on his face.

It took Saihara a moment to process the action, but as soon as he collected himself he leapt up from his bed and ran out the door in search of Ouma. There weren’t many other places that he could go, the most probable location being his own dorm. Saihara glanced right, and then left, spotting Ouma running down the hall. He gave chase, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He wasn’t as fast as the other boy, but a combination of his longer legs and his training with Momota and Harukawa helped him close the distance between them pretty quickly.

After turning a corner, Ouma ran into his room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Saihara was right behind him, following him into the room. He reached out and grabbed Ouma’s wrist, but before he could celebrate his victory he felt himself topple over, tripping on a pile of random objects that Ouma hoarded in his room. The two boys crashed into the bed, Saihara landing on top of Ouma, though not hard enough to hurt him. Realizing their positions, Saihara seized Ouma’s other wrist, pinning him to the bed.

“I’ve got you!” Saihara said triumphantly.

Catching his breath, he took a moment to analyze Ouma’s features. His dark purple locks were splayed out on the bed, cascading over the sheets. There was a faint pink dusting his cheeks from the exertion, and his eyes were widened ever so slightly. He noticed Ouma’s eyes drifting towards his lips, prompting Saihara to unconsciously do the same. His lips looked so soft, and it would be so easy to just lean in and…

Without thinking his actions through, Saihara leaned in and kissed Ouma. The other boy melted into the touch, kissing him back sweetly. When they pulled away, Saihara immediately recoiled in embarrassment, covering his blushing face with his hands.

“O-Ouma-kun! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking-”

“Do it again.”

“...Huh?” Saihara pulled his hands down, looking down at Ouma, who had pulled his scarf up to his face in order to hide his blush.

“Kiss me again,” he mumbled, almost inaudible.

Saihara smiled warmly at him and obliged, their lips crashing into each other once more. 

As far as first kisses go, this was definitely one to remember.


	2. Fuyupeko- Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Storm
> 
> HPA au, established relationship
> 
> word count: 616

Droplets of water fell from the sky, creating a light drizzle around the academy. Students were sparse, as most had gone home by this time or were inside the building waiting for the rain to subside. Kuzuryu leaned his head against the windowframe, observing the students with their umbrellas traversing the campus.

Hope’s Peak Academy looked as beautiful as ever, even in the foggy haze of the oncoming thunderstorm. Kuzuryu sighed, hoping that Pekoyama would finish her test soon so that he could walk her home. He hadn’t been waiting that long, so impatience wasn’t the issue here; Rather, he didn’t want the two of them to get soaked if the rain didn’t let up. And by the look of it, the rain was only getting worse by the minute.

“Young master?” Pekoyama’s soft voice interrupted his train of thought.

Even after all these years, she still referred to him as “young master” out of respect and mere habit, having served as his protector for as long as she could remember. Kuzuryu appreciated the sentiment, he really did, but he would prefer for her to call him by his given name. Nonetheless, he ignored this and greeted her.

“Peko! There you are!” He ran up to her, grabbing her hands with his own. “How was your test?”

“It was… okay.” Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she continued. “I’m just glad it’s over with.” She gave him a soft smile, which he was quick to reciprocate.

Kuzuryu’s smile dropped as he glanced towards the window, only to see that the rain had picked up.

“We’d better get going.”

Pekoyama nodded, following Kuzuryu to the door. He opened an umbrella for them and stepped outside, his girlfriend following. They exited the building, beginning their walk home.

“How was your day, young master?” Pekoyama asked.

Kuzuryu kicked a pebble angrily, “I told you not to call me that anymore, Peko. Call me Fuyuhiko.”

“Right. Sorry…” Pekoyama blushed, both in embarrassment and at the prospect of calling her boyfriend by his given name. “How was your day… Fuyuhiko?”

“Fine, I guess.” He paused, smiling to himself. “I got to see you, so I can’t really complain.”

Pekoyama giggled, looking down at Kuzuryu. Despite his rough exterior, he was always a gentleman, offering to walk her home and hold the umbrella for her despite his small stature. 

A flash of thunder caused both of them to jump, bringing them ever closer than before. 

“Tch.” Kuzuryu looked towards the sky, observing the rain that was pouring down almost violently now. “This damn rain just won’t let up…”

The wind also began to pick up, shaking their umbrella. A particularly strong gust of wind blew by, causing the umbrella to be carried along with it, much to the couple’s dismay.

“Shit!”

Kuzuryu immediately tried to run after the umbrella, but the more he ran the farther it got blown away. Eventually he gave up, taking a miserable walk of shame back over to Pekoyama. 

“Sorry, Peko…” 

Kuzuryu looked up at Pekoyama, who had an amused smile on her face. What he didn’t expect, however, was for her to burst out laughing, clutching her sides. Kuzuryu blushed.

“W-What’re you laughin’ at! I was just trying to save our umbrella!” he shouted, though the fondness in his voice was audible.

“I apologize…” she giggled. “I just didn’t expect you to do… that.”

Kuzuryu pouted, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He took off his jacket and held it up (with help from Pekoyama of course), covering both of their heads. “I guess it did look kind of funny!”

The couple continued to walk home, talking and laughing about whatever came to mind.


	3. Amamatsu- Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Rantaro and Kaede are on an adventure together, and Kaede gets kinda lost in a crowd. Panicked, cause this is exactly how Rantaro lost his sisters, he scrambles to find her and make sure she's safe?”
> 
> HPA au, established relationship
> 
> Word count: 744

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro I'm really stupid so if my geography is wrong somehow then please yell at me
> 
> also ya they speak using first names bc they've been dating for a while
> 
> HAHA ABRUPT ENDING CUZ ITS 1AM

Akamatsu and Amami had just graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy, a school that cultivates talent amongst young adolescents. Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, and Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer, were taking a gap year before entering college in order to focus on their relationship and foster their talents. 

Working on Akamatsu’s talent was relatively easy, as all she had to do was sit down at a piano and hone in on her musical skills. The same could not be said for Amami, however, as his talent required travelling all around the world. During his childhood he had travelled quite a lot, leaving little places for him to explore for the first time. Wanting to start small, especially with Akamatsu, who had never travelled before, he settled for visiting a small island located on the outskirts of Japan.

The island they were on was pretty isolated, both buildings and people being scarce. Flora and fauna, on the other hand, were plentiful. There were dazzling waters and lush green bushes and trees, accompanied by animals such as foxes and deer. 

“Look, Rantaro! There are some more deer over there!” Akamatsu pointed at the aforementioned animals, grinning enthusiastically at her boyfriend.

He smiled at her, bringing up his camera to take a picture of the deer. Plus one picture of her when she wasn’t looking.

The couple trekked across the expanse of the island, which was bigger than they thought it would be, for about an hour before stopping to take a break. 

Amami handed Akamatsu a bottle of water from his backpack, the couple sitting beneath the shade of a large tree. She grabbed it eagerly and took a sip of the refreshing liquid, leaning back into the trunk of the tree. Amami took a quick sip of water before standing back up, surveying his surroundings a bit before staring off in one direction.

“Is something wrong?” Akamatsu asked, voice full of concern.

Amami paused for a moment before responding.

“Do you hear that?” His gaze met hers, Akamatsu’s expression quickly changing from confused to alert.

“Is that… drums?” Akamatsu stood up, looking in the same direction as Amami. The couple exchanged a quick look before heading in that direction in order to find the source of the noise.

As they got closer they started to hear more: music, indistinct chattering… all signs of civilization. Pushing through the bushes and various leafy plants, the couple came upon some sort of festival. There were many individuals dancing, singing, beating drums, and all in all just having a good time.

The community seemed to open them with open arms, as they were quickly pushed into a crowd of dancing people. Akamatsu giggled as Amami drew her closer, the two quickly synchronizing their movements to the beat of the music.

Minutes passed until the song eventually ended, and both Akamatsu and Amami were slightly out of breath and sweaty.

“I’m gonna go get us some drinks. Wanna come?” Amami asked.

“Nah! I’m gonna go explore!” Akamatsu clenched her fists excitedly.

“Alright. Meet back here in five minutes?” He gave her a gentle smile.

“Okay!” Akamatsu headed off in the opposite direction as Amami, who headed to a large table with a variety of food and drinks.

* * *

Amami had returned to their meeting spot, waiting for his girlfriend’s arrival. Five minutes turned into ten, then fifteen, and then Amami started to worry.

“Kaede?” he looked all around him, but she was nowhere in sight. “Kaede!”

His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, panic starting to settle in. Dark thoughts crept into the back of his mind, flashing images of losing his sisters resurfacing. He had been on many adventures with them, but it wasn’t before long until each and every one of them had vanished, leaving him all alone. If the same thing happened to Akamatsu…

He would never forgive himself.

“Hey, Rantaro? Are you okay?” Akamatsu’s voice was distant, like a faded memory. “Rantaro!”

He snapped back into reality, brought there by Akamatsu’s familiar voice.

“It’s okay, I’m here… Everything’s okay…” She hugged him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“Kaede…?” He pulled back to analyze her face, sighing in relief when he concluded that it was, in fact, Akamatsu.

“It’s me. I’m here.” She continued to reassure him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He immediately held her tighter, letting out the tears he had been holding back.

Maybe, just maybe, if he held her tight enough she would never let go.


End file.
